In the control of certain industrial processes, it is desirable that the flow rate of melt should be readily determinable, and for example it is desirable that the discharge of melt of metal slag, mineral product, or the like from a furnace orifice should be readily determinable. Various attempts have been made heretofore to have a flow rate device capable of measuring the rate of flow of discharge of flowable materials, and reference can be made to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,830 in the name of PERSBECK and ALMQUIST but the device described in that specification related to a continuous flow of material into a container but intermittent by emptying of the container, and determining flow rate by the rate at which the container refilled. The only other prior art known to the Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,562, ICI, relating to controlling flow rate of fine powders; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,532 TRANSMATIC FYLLAN which detects a dynamic force imparted by flowable material on a metering element, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,709 Consolidation Coal wherein particulate material impinges on an impact member; and PCT application No. 85/01577 GEBRUDER BUHLER, which intermittently weighs particulate material flowing through a weighing pipe.